


Palmera

by missginni



Series: Shinkivariables [24]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: Junsu quiere irse de viaje a un sitio con palmeras. Los demás, no.
Relationships: Jung Yunho / Park Yoochun / Kim Junsu / Shim Changmin
Series: Shinkivariables [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670665
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Palmera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chunnies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/gifts).



> _Esto ha sido muy divertido. Espero que tu también te lo pases bien._

—Y entonces, ¿a dónde vamos? —preguntó Yunho, sabiendo que se avecinaba una larga discusión.

—A un sitio con palmeras —respondió inmediatamente Junsu, con los ojos brillantes y una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

—Ya estamos —contestó Yoochun, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué te pasa a ti con las palmeras? —replicó Changmin inmediatamente, de la forma exacta en que Yunho esperaba.

Siempre era igual con los tres, sin importar los años que pasasen. Junsu siempre querría sol y palmeras, lugares exóticos en los que perderse, y Changmin no tanto el frío como llevarle la contraria a su amigo. Y por supuesto, Yoochun se aliaría con el _maknae_ para hacer miserable a Junsu. O al menos intentarlo.

—¿Qué os pasa a vosotros? Las palmeras son paradisíacas, infunden calma y relax y, sobre todo, no pueden ser utilizadas para ocultar paparazzi. Donde hay palmeras podemos sentirnos libres…

—Si me dices que quieres ver un tipo de árbol raro, vale, podría comprarlo, ¿pero una palmera? Las hay en cualquier esquina —respondió Changmin, elevando una ceja con superioridad.

—Las palmeras hay que disfrutarlas en su hábitat natural, no donde las han plantado hombres sin escrúpulos. No vas a un museo para disfrutar de las pirámides, por muchos tesoros o réplicas que haya. Te vas a Egipto —recapituló Junsu, irguiéndose ante el _maknae_ , desafiante.

—Donde también hay palmeras, casualmente —apuntó Yoochun, sin ayudar en absoluto.

—¡Exacto, como en todos los lugares que merecen la pena!

—En los fiordos noruegos no hay palmeras y son impresionantes —lo contradijo inmediatamente Changmin.

—¿Para quién? Nadie se va de vacaciones a un sitio donde vas a morirte de frío. Las vacaciones son para disfrutar del sol y el calor…

—Bueno, el frío tiene sus ventajas —dijo Yoochun, sonriendo de esa forma entre pícara y lasciva que solía hacer estragos en la mayoría de personas, y que hacía pensar a Yunho, y a todos los demás, estaba seguro, en sexo.

—No estamos hablando de tus fetiches, Yoochun —replicó Junsu, negando con la cabeza—. Si quieres que te _calienten_ no necesitas poner el frío como excusa.

—Algunos fetiches de Yoochun son interesantes —aportó Changmin, devolviéndole a Yoochun el tipo de sonrisa que acompañaría con besos pronto si nadie hacía nada al respecto—. Por ejemplo…

—Nos estamos saliendo del tema —cortó Yunho, antes de que pudiesen dispersarse más.

Yoochun y Changmin sonrieron de forma idéntica hacia él, pero Junsu lo ignoró por completo para continuar con su discurso.

—Puedes follar con Yoochun en un sitio donde haya palmeras. Y si tenéis calor os metéis en el agua y todos tan contentos…

—Si lo pones así… — dijo Yoochun, pensativo, viendo las posibilidades.

—No, no —negó Changmin hacia Yoochun, ignorando a Junsu—. No cedas tan fácil, Chun. Siempre se sale con la suya.

—¿Pero serás cabrón? ¡Si siempre se hace lo que tu dices!

—No es verdad.

—Sí lo es.

—No, no lo es.

Suficiente para la paciencia de Yunho.

—¿Podéis dejar por un momento de comportaros como críos? Que no tenéis cinco años. No podéis hacer un drama cada vez que tenemos que tomar una decisión.

—Pídele peras al olmo —respondió Yoochun, riéndose entre dientes, mientras Changmin y Junsu ponían los ojos en blanco.

Y luego, Junsu volvió a sonreír, de esa forma en que todo su rostro se iluminaba y hacía muy difícil que alguien, incluso Changmin, le llevase la contraria. Porque lo hacía parecer intensamente feliz, y un Junsu feliz siempre, siempre merecía la pena.

—Está bien —recapituló Junsu, acercándose a Changmin como un depredador a su presa—. Si vamos a un sitio con palmeras te dejaré hacerme lo que quieras, donde quieras, durante todo el viaje.

Changmin sólo lo miró durante unos segundos, mordiéndose el labio mientras lo sopesaba, como si todos los presentes no supieran de antemano que iba a ceder, porque nadie en su sano juicio rechazaría algo así, no de Junsu. No de cualquiera de los otros. Y luego, lentamente, Changmin respondió con una sonrisa de su propia cosecha.

—¿Sin restricciones? ¿Sin quejas?

—Ajá —respondió Junsu, agarrando los pantalones de Changmin por las presillas del cinturón para acercarlo a él.

El _maknae_ ni siquiera se molestó en girarse hacia Yunho para sentenciar:

—Decidido, líder- _shi_. Nos vamos a donde Junsu diga.

Yunho puso los ojos en blanco mientras sus _dongsaengs_ dejaban las palabras de lado para centrarse en los labios del otro, la risa de Yoochun como banda sonora del momento.

Al menos habían tomado una decisión. No podía pedir nada más.


End file.
